This invention concerns devices for providing activity for pet birds such as parrots. Birds, when confined as in a cage or within an owner's residence, are deprived of most activity such as foraging for food required in its natural state in the wild. This lack of purposeful activity can lead to stress in a confined bird. Toys have been developed to provide amusement and activity for birds, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,123,378 and D363,148. Parrots, in particular, are highly intelligent and are capable of surprising feats involving solving puzzles, and can be occupied by puzzles which provide a reward when solved.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a bird toy which involves opening of an enclosure to obtain a treat when opened which will occupy a bird and particularly a parrot for some time but which the bird is capable of being successfully solved so as to provide something resembling natural foraging activity for the bird.